


Не такой, как все

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Лагуна приходит за Скволлом в приют сразу после того, как ушла Эллона.





	Не такой, как все

Скволл сидел на берегу и наслаждался одиночеством. А может, просто хотел притвориться, что наслаждается. Во всяком случае, внезапному гостю, усевшемуся рядом, он уж точно оказался не рад.  
Длинноволосый мужчина с глуповато-мечтательным лицом с улыбкой уставился вдаль, а потому не заметил направленного на него недовольного взгляда. Скволл встал и решительно зашагал прочь, но его догнал беспечный вопрос:  
\- Я тебе помешал?  
\- Мне не нравится, когда ко мне приходят другие люди! - сердито буркнул Скволл. - Тем более те, кого я не знаю!  
\- Так давай познакомимся, - нашел выход мужчина.  
\- Не хочу. Хочу быть один.  
\- А я не хочу быть один. Одному плохо.  
\- Нет! Если ты один, тебя не предадут и не бросят, потому что некому!  
\- Предательство страшно, потому что остаешься один. А так ты уже один, значит с тобой уже случилось самое страшное.  
Скволл засопел и сжал кулачки. Вот именно - случилось. А он предлагал пережить это еще раз!  
\- Я не хочу никого полюбить, а потом потерять снова, это больно!  
\- Всем всегда приходится кого-то терять. Я вот потерял женщину, которую очень любил. Хочешь, я тебя к себе заберу, и ты будешь не один? Я тебя никогда не брошу и не предам.  
\- Ты сам сказал, что всем приходится кого-то терять!  
\- Ну, я когда-нибудь умру. Все умрут. Если только мои ученые не изобретут бессмертие...  
Ну теперь уж незнакомец совсем заврался. Рассказывал тут всякие сказки о том, какой он хороший. Наверняка задумал какую-нибудь гадость!  
\- Лучше я никогда никого не буду любить, чем полюблю и потеряю! - решительно объявил Скволл и убежал в приют.  
Однако странный человек запал в душу. И продолжил приходить, надоедая своей назойливостью. Скволл старался одарять его лишь презрением и холодностью, надеясь, что он отстанет. Но мужчина не отставал. Таскал подарки и упрашивал хотя бы взять их, раз уж не соглашался общаться. Скволл не понимал, чем заслужил такое внимание.  
В очередной раз, когда Матрона выпихнула навстречу мужчине, Скволл отвернулся, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. Но не выдержал и разревелся, когда он доброжелательно потрепал по волосам.  
\- Я не хочу к тебе привязываться, не хочу... - отчаянно всхлипнул Скволл, цепляясь за его штанину. - Но я понимаю, что мне уже будет плохо, если ты не придешь...  
\- Поехали со мной, - предложил мужчина. И очень обрадовался, когда Скволл, сглотнув слезы, кивнул.  
Он оказался Лагуной Луаром - президентом Эстара. Странной и непонятной страны, где можно было легко заблудиться в лабиринтах подвесных коридоров.  
\- Тебе тут понравится, - заявил Лагуна, пока Скволл пялился в окно автомобиля.  
В принципе, оказалось и правда неплохо. Он баловал и все разрешал. Исполнял любые капризы - хотя фантазии хватило только на игровую приставку и коллекцию книжек. Поэтому Скволл даже не подумал о необходимости отпрашиваться погулять. А когда вернулся, нарвался на скандал.  
\- Не делай так больше! - воскликнул Лагуна, хватая за плечи. - Я чуть инфаркт не схватил!  
\- Ты же меня ни за что не ругаешь, значит, все можно, - недоуменно ответил Скволл. И вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Лагуна разревелся, сгребая в объятия и утыкаясь в макушку.  
\- Ты чего? - испугался Скволл. - Взрослые же никогда не плачут...  
\- Я тоже боюсь тебя потерять.  
\- Прости... - пристыженно шепнул Скволл, обнимая его в ответ и утешающе поглаживая по волосам. - Я забыл, что нужно думать не только о наказании, но и о чужих чувствах... Я больше так не буду... Я буду предупреждать, что гулять пошел...  
\- Я закатываю тебе истерики, у тебя будет психологическая травма! - несчастно причитал Лагуна, роняя слезы на уже и без того мокрую голову. - Я ужасный родитель!  
\- Лучше накажи меня, только не плачь, - с жалостью попросил Скволл.  
\- Не буду я тебя наказывать, ты живой человек!  
\- Тогда не плачь. А то я тоже заплачу.  
Лагуна всхлипнул еще пару раз и кое-как успокоился. Отстранился и потрепал по волосам. Он был так не похож на других взрослых. Скволл сам не заметил, как перестал бояться любви и привязанности. И начал бояться его разочаровать.  
Годы пролетели как одно мгновение. Счастливые, полные радости. О таком детстве можно было только мечтать. Казалось, что и дальше все будет так же гладко. Угораздило же вляпаться в авантюру, только чтобы доказать ровесникам свой авторитет... Это однозначно не стоило того. Но Скволл осознал весь масштаб своей ошибки, только когда Лагуна подобрал ненароком выпавший из кармана кулек и полным ужаса голосом воскликнул:  
\- Ты принимаешь наркотики!  
\- Да я просто разок побаловался... - виновато попытался оправдаться Скволл, отводя взгляд. - С друзьями из приюта за компанию... Мне не понравилось...  
\- Никуда больше не пущу! - разбушевался Лагуна. - Я тебе больше не доверяю! Ты это делал втихаря от меня! Иди к себе в комнату и думай над своим поведением!  
Стоило развернуться и зашагать по направлению к своей комнате, пристыженно исполняя приказ, как за спиной раздался надрывный плач. Скволл развернулся и кинулся к Лагуне, но он не позволил попытаться себя утешить. Только отмахнулся и выдавил:  
\- Уйди, видеть тебя не могу.  
На глаза навернулись слезы, и на этот раз Скволл решил просто послушаться. Он не заслужил, чтобы его выслушали. Да и нечего больше было сказать.  
Весь день он пролежал на кровати, плача в подушку. Казалось, что жизнь кончена, и ничто теперь не будет по-прежнему. Лагуна больше не будет любить того, кто так с ним поступил. Кто предал его, думая только о том, что он все равно не накажет. И причинил ему боль.  
Хотелось сказать, что он хороший родитель. Что это не его вина. Но было так страшно пойти и попытаться заговорить. Проще было лежать и ждать мучительной смерти от голода. Но случиться этому оказалось не суждено.  
Под вечер Лагуна вернулся с работы и, зайдя в комнату, сел рядом. Скволл вздрогнул, ощутив, как он привычно бережно и ласково погладил по спине. И, не сдержавшись, разревелся в голос.  
\- Ну ты чего... - расстроился Лагуна. - Вставай, я тебе вкусняшек принес...  
\- Мне так стыдно... - всхлипнул Скволл, зарываясь лицом в подушку и не решаясь поднять глаза. - Ты на меня больше не сердишься?  
\- Я тебя все равно больше никуда не пущу!  
\- Я не хочу никуда, я хочу, чтобы ты на меня не сердился...  
\- Я не сержусь, - улыбнулся Лагуна, потискав в объятиях и утешающе поцеловав в макушку. - Вставай, пошли тортик есть.  
Может, тот эпизод повлиял на дальнейшее решение связать свою жизнь с искусством битвы. Может, что-то еще. Но больше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы с Лагуной ничего не случилось. Поэтому Скволл выучился на мастера ганблейда, чтобы стать его телохранителем и никому не позволить причинить ему вред.  
Как же Скволл ненавидел себя, когда это все же случилось. Когда Лагуну не удалось уберечь от нападения. Лучше было вообще не выпускать его из Эстара. Не позволять покидать границ ради каких-то личных дел.  
Понадобилось время, чтобы разыскать его, похищенного на пути в какой-то захолустный городок - и чем больше проходило времени, тем отчетливей Скволл понимал, как стремительно оно уходит, забирая с собой шансы его спасти. Однако все же удалось найти его живым и почти невредимым. Его пытали в плену, он был прикован к стене, когда Скволл ворвался в темницу, круша врагов на пути.  
\- Это опасно... - словно в бреду повторял Лагуна, цепляясь за шею Скволла, пока он нес его на руках прочь из этого проклятого места. - Ты ранен... Ты не должен был так рисковать ради меня... Я свою жизнь уже прожил, а ты такой молодой...  
\- Заткнись! - сорвался Скволл, и тут же ощутил за это невероятный стыд. - Теперь все будет хорошо...  
\- Я так горжусь тобой, - улыбнулся Лагуна и протянул руку, чтобы погладить по щеке, но лишь едва успел к ней прикоснуться. И лишился чувств, истощенный долгими пытками.  
Скволл ненавидел тех, кто сделал это с ним.  
\- Они хотели узнать, как попасть в Эстар, - объяснил Лагуна, когда немного пришел в себя - поел, поспал, позволил обработать себе раны. - Здесь, над нами, в космосе, тюрьма злой колдуньи...  
\- И ты ничего мне не говорил?! - рассердился Скволл, но тут же взял себя в руки. Лагуне и так досталось. Но все же как он после этого еще мог предъявлять, что Скволл смел делать что-то тайком от него?!  
Это оказалось далеко не единственным, о чем он не сказал. Он скрыл и кое-что куда более значимое. Скволл начал догадываться, еще когда случайно увидел фотографию, которую он не успел спрятать за спину. И задал вопрос, кто на ней.  
\- Моя жена, - смутился Лагуна. - Она умерла. Давно.  
Он с явной неохотой дал рассмотреть. И Скволл заметил в ней знакомые черты. Те, которые видел каждый день - в зеркале, когда брился. А потому напряженно спросил:  
\- У вас не было детей?  
\- У нас была приемная дочь, но ее забрали плохие дяди... - жалобно ответил Лагуна, нервно ерзая на стуле.  
\- А своих вы не завели?  
Лагуна выхватил фотографию и сделал вид, что кто-то зовет его из коридора. И Скволл впервые ощутил в себе яд противного недоверия. Раздражение от этих недоговоренностей все больше копилось с каждым днем, пока наконец не рвануло. Когда однажды Лагуна в кои-то веки решил дать принудительный отгул после ранения и очень активно настаивал, не позволяя выйти на работу.  
\- Ты не мой отец, чтобы что-то мне запрещать! - огрызнулся Скволл, не особо задумавшись.  
Меньше всего он ожидал, что Лагуна разревется и сгребет в объятия. Похоже, это задело его куда сильнее, чем хотелось.  
\- Ну хватит... - смягчился Скволл, погладив его по волосам. - Ну хорошо, я посижу дома, только не плачь...  
\- А тебе важно, чтобы я был тебе родным? - задал он почему-то очень странный вопрос.  
\- Я просто... - растерялся Скволл. - Просто так сказал... Из упрямства... Прости... Я не думал, что говорю...  
\- А если бы я был твоим папой, ты бы ко мне по-другому относился? - несчастно всхлипнул Лагуна. - Я... Я правда твой папа... Я просто не сразу о тебе узнал...  
Скволл задохнулся от всколыхнувшегося внутри гнева.  
\- Как долго ты собирался об этом молчать?!  
\- Я вообще не хотел говорить...  
\- Почему?!  
\- Мне было стыдно, что ты попал в приют... Я боялся, что ты меня возненавидишь... И получается, что я тебя забрал не потому, что ты мне понравился таким, какой есть, а потому, что ты мой сын...  
Господи. Все у него было не как у людей. Нормальные отцы боялись говорить детям, что они приемные. А этот...  
Скволл тяжело вздохнул и утешающе погладил его по волосам.  
\- Ты на меня не злишься? - всхлипнул Лагуна, жалобно заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Я злился, что ты мне раньше ничего не сказал, - честно ответил Скволл. - Но больше уже не злюсь.  
На Лагуну вообще невозможно было злиться. Слишком уж его было жалко - такого искреннего и добродушного дурака.  
\- Я тебя очень люблю... - несчастно признался он. - И любил бы, даже если бы ты не был моим сыном...  
Почему это было для него так важно? Редкие родители вообще об этом задумывались. А он еще и посчитал оскорблением любовь просто по факту родства. Несуразный, странный... Он всегда казался немного не от мира сего. Но очень трогала его забота. И его отношение. Он ничего не сказал, потому что думал, что правда причинит боль. Какой же дурак...  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - улыбнулся Скволл, с теплотой глядя в полные боли и надежды глаза. - Правда. Даже несмотря на то, что ты мне родной.


End file.
